


Some Sunny Day

by Killermanatee, Wians



Series: Something Real [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, POV First Person, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: Phil. In the end.
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Something Real [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601890
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Some Sunny Day

* * *

The house is almost empty now. I still have our bed, a few kitchen utensils, and the deck chairs. In a weird way it’s a bit like being back in the dorm on move-in day, all impersonal and bare. Tomorrow at five, whatever is left in the house will be recycled and then it’ll be like we never lived here. That sounds a lot bleaker than it is, because in a way it’s just as if I’ve come full circle; I started out without you, and that’s how it ends.

Everything I don’t need tonight has been boxed up and I’ve done my best to find new homes for what I thought someone might want.

All that’s left in a small box next to me are the really _personal_ things.

Like that picture of you, butt-naked right here on the patio. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want that to be part of our inheritance. When I look over at your chair, I can almost see you sitting there; eyes closed, drink on the little iron table. That nudist phase of yours may have been my favorite part of retirement. I should have told you that.

I should have told you…

Shit.

I’m sorry.

No sadness.

Because I’m okay, Chris. Really. Going through the physical remains of our life has made me think of so much happiness. Of so much I keep close to my heart.

This morning I found the little horse I carved for you on shore leave decades ago. It was in your nightstand, next to some tissues and your private padd. I can’t believe you kept it for so long. Hell, it doesn’t even look like a horse. My terrible woodworking skills aside, that week couldn’t have been better though, and with the little misshapen figure in my hand it was so easy to see you in all your thirty-year-old exuberance.

The horse is now in the box by my feet, along with the picture of you, and all the little odds and ends I can’t bear to spend this night without. Like the dogs’ collars, or our badges. It didn’t seem right to give them to someone else.

It helps to have these things with me, the tangible proof that our lives were irrevocably entwined.

Tomorrow the box will be the last thing I recycle before I walk out the door. For a ridiculous minute, I thought about dragging myself to the beach and burning it, but it seems a little over-dramatic.

After everything we went through, we can skip the drama tonight, don’t you think? 

There is also the small chunk of amber you found when we went to Denmark after the Nerada. The trip only two months prior to Daystrom. I held it up against the sun today, and for a moment I could almost taste the salt on our lips; almost feel you leaning into me.

It will be the only thing I’ll have with me when I leave tomorrow.

Tonight, I’m on the patio with the bottle of Ridge Monte Bello. Just like I told you I would be. And just like you pointed out, it’s definitely wasted on me. Teaching me your wine expertise is just one more item on the list of what we never got around to.

I could have spent another seventy-four years together and still never run out of things to learn from you. 

I could have spent another hundred years with you.

There are still so many...

Sorry. I am drifting off again.

Must be the wine.

The sun has almost set, and the first stars are coming out. There is no fog tonight, no clouds. You would love it. I can see the shuttles making their way across the sky. It’s so quiet out here with only the sounds of the waves drifting over.

The perfect night to stay up late together.

But thinking about you will have to do.

I know I promised you I’d try to keep going, to make the best of what time I have left. But we really should have known better.

Maybe I used to like having the house to myself, to just putter around. But then of course it was only ever temporary. Sure, in the last four weeks there was no sand on the couch, and nobody burned the pancakes or played obnoxious music or forced me to exercise. But it was so unbelievably stupid to ever think I could find any joy in this loneliness.

Our friends have been so dedicated in keeping me busy, made sure someone visited every day, brought over home-cooked food. We talked about you a lot. You wouldn’t believe some of the stuff they remembered; little jokes you made, times you made a fool of yourself, advice you gave…

In the end the grieving still fell to me alone. Nobody can take that from me, and I wouldn’t want them to anyway. Remembering all the times you only shared with me, all the memories of the two of us; they’re all mine now. Mine alone.

I was always sure that death was the end, that our purpose is right here, not in getting to another plane of existence. Neither faith nor science ever convinced me otherwise. But as I sit here for the last time, I think I’ll take a page from your book.

To see you on the other side.

* * *

_We'll meet again - Don't know where - Don't know when_  
  
_But I know we'll meet again_

_some sunny day_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I hope you'll let us know. ;) 
> 
> No seriously, if you like this, please check out the Boyce/Pike works by [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=imachar&user_id=imachar), [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=nerdqueenenterprise&user_id=nerdqueenenterprise) and [gracieminabox](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=234215&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=601802&pseud_id=gracieminabox&user_id=gracieminabox).  
> We would have never fallen down the rabbit hole that is this glorious pairing if it wasn't for their fantastic writing. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Miss_Mil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mil/profile) for the beta-work!


End file.
